


Grounders

by dragonofsmiles



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Animals die, Bellamy is a grounder prince, Clarke the fearless leader, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Finn had a past crush on Clarke, HAPPY ENDING!!, Hunting, I hope you guys like it!, M/M, Stacy belongs to me, Why is tagging so hard?, lots of running
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofsmiles/pseuds/dragonofsmiles
Summary: A big clearing full of grounders, his eyes widen as he realises that he’d run straight back to the grounder camp he’d found 2 days ago. He’s fucked, he can't stop now, he weaves past grounders with weapons, his goal, to get to the other side, which he’s hoping might lead most of the army away too. He glances to his left and connects eyes with very familiar brown ones.I suck at title and summaries but I really do hope that you have a go at reading this!!Thank you!!!
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Finn Collins
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Run

Finn tracks through the forest, his feet thumping in the dirt as he looks back at the grounders giving chase behind him, he needs to make it back to camp, he has to, and then he’ll be safe and he can tell Clarke what he saw.

He hears a howl behind him, encouraging him to run faster, he sees the fence of the camp and yells out hoping that they’ll hear him and train their guns at the grounders behind him, giving him time to get inside. He takes a quick glance back, suddenly very confused as it was only one grounder that was giving chase, they were fast, and gaining ground quickly.

He runs faster, purely running on adrenaline, the people at the gate encouraging him... he makes it to the gate and collapses, his legs felt like jelly.

Before the gate closes he looks back to see how far the grounder came, he was just standing there, staring at Finn with his angry dark brown eyes, Finn passes out as the gate closes.

———————————————————

He wakes up to the damp smell of the ship, he turns his head to look around, everything is the same as he’d left it the day before.  
He swings his legs from out the hammock, using his arms to lift himself up, his muscles still aching from yesterday.

He looks up upon hearing a set of footsteps approach him, Clarke looks the same as always, a little haggard, but still beautiful, with determined eyes she asks- no demands “what happened”.

He answers “we were ambushed, I sent a few back to camp to warn you but it seems they didn’t make it” his stomach coils in guilt that he’d sent them to their deaths.

“I was tracking a family of animals, enough that we’d last a week until we had to hunt again. I tracked for about an hour until we stumbled unto a camp of grounders, we were hidden by dense bush” he stares into her eyes “Clarke they have an army and from what I heard they have a prince Clarke, an actual prince, what the fuck”.

Clarke’s eye widen at the mention of a prince “but that’s not right, they’re warriors not diplomats, they don’t negotiate... (I apologise if I’m wrong here, I have no bloody idea what I’m doing) But we’ll talk about that later, right now the food is scarce, we won’t last 2 days unless we hunt now, I’m sorry Finn but I need you to go back out there”.  
She looks at him with hesitation, like she doesn’t want him to go out there after what happened yesterday.

He knows she’s worried but the camp comes first, “it’s alright Clarke, I’ll take a few people with me and we won’t stray too far from camp.” He reassures her with a pat on her shoulder, she simply nods and walks out to inform others of what’s come up.

About an hour later and he’s out the gate with three others, all armed. It only takes a few minutes until he’s caught tracks of a boar, no other tracks around means it’s alone, it’ll be easier to catch, but it also means that they’ll have to hunt for more.

“Be aware, don’t forget to look up to the trees, the grounders could be anywhere.

They walk silently until, finally, they see the boar. He signals them to surround the animal on each side, once done he makes his move, lifting his spike up he throws it at the wild animal, getting it in the stomach, unfortunately it wasn’t enough to stun it as it only made it angry, it charged towards him.  
Eyes widening he quickly jumps out of the way. “Shoot it!” He yells out to the others and just as the boar turns it’s shot in the head.

Sighing in relief he pushes himself up, and realises they only have about an hour left until sundown... he hadn’t realized how much time had passed so he decided to send two kids to go back with the boar while the the other goes wth him to keep hunting. “What’s your name?” He might as well make some idle chat.

“Stacy” is the response. 

He looks at her but then decides to leave it, she doesn’t seem like the talkative type.  
Well, whatever some quite might be nice.

It’s only 20 minutes later that Finn hears something off to the side of them, it didn’t sound to far away, it could be a grounder, but then the camp might starve if they don’t get anything more then just the 1 boar, so he signals Stacy, letting her know to be aware. He finds fresh prints and follows them and behold... it was the family of boars he’d been tracking earlier.

Even though it was just the two of them, they managed to subdue the whole family.  
Finn pants as his energy is drained. He looks to Stacy who doesn’t even seem to be sweating ‘what is she, a superhuman?’ He couldn’t help but think in envy.

“Alright..... how are we gonna get all these back to camp?” 

Stacy comes up with the idea of creating some kind of raft from the branches around them and after another 10 minutes they were set. 

He could feel himself getting agitated as the sun was starting to set, he picked up the pace, they just made it to the gate until an arrow struck itself in his left shoulder, he cried out in pain, dropping his hold on the raft, Stacy stumbling behind him as she tries to make sure that the boars don’t fall off.

He gets back up and lifts it again, the gate opens and a few people go out to help them only to be bombarded with arrows, luckily nobody got hurt as the trees shielded them but unfortunately his leg wasn’t so lucky.  
He grunts as the blood trickles and floods down and into his clothes.

“Stacy, I need you to bring the food inside the camp, do you think you can do it?”

She looks back at him, her eyes widening as she takes in his appearance. “But what ab-“ he cuts her off “can you take it in yourself or not?” He needs an answer now.

“Yes” it was the answer he needed.

“Go, I’ll distract them” and with a last ditch effort “bet I can still outrun them with an arrow?” He tries to make it a joke but his voice wobbles at the last word.

She smiles and nods “yeah” and then she takes off, he watches as she makes it back to camp, people helping her with the boars and then suddenly an arrow lodged itself into one of the kids legs making them yelp in pain.

Right, now’s not the time to sit around, he’s got a job to do and damn it all if he isn’t gonna make it work. He runs away from the camp screaming and yelling, getting the grounders attention.

It works, most of them start to chase after him. His limp getting worse every passing second as the arrow moves around, making it extremely painful. He doesn’t know how far he’s run now but its felt like hours, but he doesn’t dare stop, not now, he keeps going until he bursts out into a big clearing.

A big clearing full of grounders, his eyes widen as he realises that he’d run straight back to the grounder camp he’d found 2 days ago. He’s fucked, but he keeps going weaving past grounders with weapons, his goal, to get to the other side, which he’s hoping might lead most of the army away too. He glances to his left and connects eyes with very familiar brown ones.


	2. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boy got caught

Dark brown eyes lock onto green blue ones and immediately he runs faster, no way was he gonna get caught by that guy.  
He hears a howl behind him, just like the other day and he glances back, and again no other grounders were running after him except for that. same. guy!. 

He’s confused, so many questions running through his head as the same and only grounder ran after him. He ran as far as he could but he knew the other was gaining ground, the loss of blood wasn’t helping either and soon enough he tripped and fell, too exhausted to even try and get back up. Two booted feet stop in front of his face, he looks up into the dark brown orbs peering down into him, dark curly hair and a set frown.

The grounder bends down and picks Finn up, one arm under his knees and the other supporting his back. He’s too tired to struggle, his head leaning against a firm chest covered in furs, he sighs as he tries to fight off the impending darkness that is waiting for him, he can’t fall asleep in the grounders arms or he’ll never wake up again, unfortunately his body didn’t agree and he promptly passed out.

The grounder looked down at the man he was carrying and frowned, he was light.  
It didn’t take long until he got back to camp, he walked straight through, the others giving him way.  
After locating the tent he was looking for he went inside and set the man down on the bed. 

A women comes over and bows her head to the man in respect and quickly gets to work, she grabs herbs and leaf wrappings, bracing her hand against the wound and wipes the blood away being careful not to touch the injuries.

Bellamy watches as the other man frowns, discomfort taking place. 

When he first saw the fallen star he had thought him a threat, it wasn’t until he actually managed to evade his capture that he knew he didn’t want anyone catching his new found prey, this man was clever, agile, great at tracking, like a fox.

He decided in that moment when the smaller man looked back to him before the gate closed, that he was his.  
He didn’t think he’d see him again for a long while, but to his pleasant surprise, the other man came bursting out of the shrubbery surrounding him and his people, watched him weave through grounders, watched as he struggled from the loss of blood but continued onward on pure determination.  
He howled, this man was his.

He sat down and waited as the women did her work.

________________>_<_>_<_>_<_______________

It was quite, dark, but it felt peaceful.  
Is this death? He couldn’t help as he remembered the events that happened.  
He sighed, wait? Sighed? Aren’t you not supposed to be able to breath once you’re dead, he lifted his hand to his face and felt his eyelids and sure enough they were closed.

Slowly, he open his eyes, squinting as the light seeps through his lashes. So it’s day then, he feels around, he’s on something firm, but soft and when he turns his head once he adjusted to the light his eyes go wide as he spots the man from yesterday who’d chased him.  
‘Ok, time to get out of here’ thankfully the other was sleeping, he sits up and feels a flash of pain from the movement, right, arrows, surprisingly his wounds were wrapped up.  
But he couldn’t dwell on it now, he needed to get out.

He shuffles quietly to the side of the bed and move his legs over the edge and stands.  
He hisses out a groan as he puts pressure on his leg, he steps forward, but a pair of arms encircle his waist as a deep voice whispers behind his ear “where you think you’re going.

All Finn can think is ‘shit’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it’s short but I’m having trouble coming up ideas, I’m gonna keep trying but if u have suggestions or ideas to contribute I’ll definitely be happy to see them!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!!  
> So basically I made this first chapter to see how it would go and if enough people like it I’d be more then happy to keep going, I don’t know how many chapter I’d be writing but as long as you guys like it then I can definitely make more!
> 
> Have a great day!  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
